


On the Ground

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Little things, Simplicity, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan has worked hard all his life to get where he is. But sometimes, all he needs is to enjoy the little things.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	On the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by ROSÉ's On the Ground. It's only been three days since the song is out and I absolutely cannot get it out of my head. Enjoy!

Up to three years ago, Ethan’s life had the same routine. Working long shifts at Edenbrook, being angry at one colleague’s idiotic move, taking coffee breaks with Naveen, solving cases, taking Jenner out for a walk and visiting his dad in Providence every two week-ends.

Being a doctor, his job rightfully took a huge amount of his time. But he worked hard to get where he was now and not once did he ever regret it.

_My life’s been magic, seems fantastic_

_I used to have a hole in the wall with a mattress_

_Funny when you want it, suddenly you have it_

_You find out that your gold’s just plastic_

Except the regular headache he would get due to the other people around him, Ethan was content with his way of life. He was healthy, had enough money to buy food for him and Jenner, to pay his rent, to pay gas for his car and he had many challenges to overcome on the daily when new cases would come to him and the rest of the diagnostics team. Mostly… Even with the money he made, he was in no way a sell-out. He was never one for intensive materialism, so he was always careful, preferring quality over quantity or encouraging one specific brand.

Still, Ethan was aware of his position. One of the most prodigious doctors of his generation, a wealthy and privileged white man on many instances and, most of all, a very successful person in general. He had always been a hardworker, even more so when he finally got into John Hopkins’ medical school. He could understand why some people would put him on a pedestal: in a way, he put himself there.

_I worked my whole life_

_Just to get right, just to be like_

_“Look at me, I’m never comin’ down”_

Some days, he would find some likings in it. After all, he worked so hard to get where he was and he had absolutely no intention to go back to where he was when he lived in Providence, for example. He loved his father and was grateful for all the sacrifices he made for him, but… He could have so much more, now.

But some other days… He would like for things to be simpler, easier. Just so he could enjoy the little things a little more, away from the overworking, away from the bullshit with one Tobias Carrick, away from the rapidity of Boston. Away with, by his side, one certain blonde resident.

_I worked my whole life_

_Just to get high, just to realise_

_Everything I need is on the_

_Everything I need is on the ground_

Saying Hailey Fisherman came in his well-organised life only to turn it upside down was an understatement. But while it would have annoyed the hell out of him once upon a time… It was no longer the case and she was more than welcome.

He hadn’t even met her yet, only read her application to Edenbrook and was already intrigued by her. Then, she started her residency and from that point on… It was only a matter of time before falling for her. Falling for her intelligence, for her sense of justice and urgency, for her wit, for… For so many things. Once she appeared by his side, his world seemed to slow down, to become calmer somehow. He would surely feel like it.

_My world’s been hectic, seems electric_

_But I’ve been wakin’ up with your voice in my head_

_And I’m tryna send a message and let you know_

_That every single minute I’m without you I regret it_

Which was also why, at this exact moment, he wanted to make sure she would like what he was setting up for her. He invited her to swing by his apartment as soon as she was done with work. She had looked up at him with a curious frown when, upon asking him what he had in mind, he replied he just wanted to ‘enjoy the little things’ with her. She tried to push it, to have a clearer answer coming from him, but he would just smile her way instead, not wanting to give away his surprise.

“Okay… It better be good, then! I have very high expectations, now!” She joked.

“… You’ll just have to wait and see for yourself.”

With another intrigued look his way, she left, returning to her tasks while he did the same. But now that he was home, he was finishing up the little details. He had not been particularly ambitious and the evening he had in mind was simple. He just wanted to spend time with her. Because even though they saw each other everyday, they had no liberties while working. In a more private atmosphere, though…

_Every day, every night_

_I’ve been thinkin’ back on you and I_

_Every day, every night_

Just as the oven beeped, letting him know dinner was ready, she rang. He quickly picked up the meal he baked for them and hurried to the door, buzzing her in. A few minutes later, she opened the door, looking a little tired, but still smiling.

“Hmm… Smells good. You sure you want to share whatever you made with me, of all people?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

She shrugged and took off her rain coat.

“I always have this idea, at the back of my head, that you could use your time better than staying with me.”

He frowned. In a way, he understood what she meant because she surely wasn’t the only one to raise brows at their relationship. And since he first attempted to stay away from her because he thought it would be better in the long term, he got it very well.

_I’m way up in the clouds_

_And they say I’ve made it now_

_But I figured it out_

_Everything I need is on the ground_

“Well… I don’t see any better way than being with you. And… It’s only a matter of time before you become big and those feelings are no longer present. In the meantime, though… Dinner is ready.”

He offered her his hand and she grinned, taking it and letting him guide her to the table where two plates and the appropriate utensils were already set. He let her sit down and quickly swinged by the kitchen, grabbing the pot.

“In what honor do I get a free meal?” She asked.

“What? Do we need a special occasion for this?”

“No… I was just wondering.”

She thanked him once she had enough food on her plate. Ethan quickly put himself some as well before he sat down, right by her side. Finally.

_Just drove by your house_

_So far from you now_

_But I figured it out_

_Everything I need is on the_

_Everything I need is on the ground_

“I just wanted to please you. We’ve both been so busy, lately. I figured it would be nice for us to just… enjoy each other’s presence.”

“The little things, then.”

“Precisely. I was never one for luxury and…”

“What, you? Nooo…” She teased him.

He rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

“As for you… I said so already, it won’t take long before you get the possibility of sharing a similar lifestyle. But… It’s always best to have someone to share it with and someone to come home to rather than all those insignificant ways of burning your money.”

“So you’re saying… If you had the choice between keeping all of this and me, you would… chose me?”

“Every single time, Hails.”

She smiled, covering his hand with hers.

“You’re something else, Ethan Ramsey.”

Then, she grinned.

“And you’re absolutely adorable, too.”

She leaned in, pressing her lips on his for a few seconds before sitting back.

“Know that I feel the exact same way, but before I show you… Let’s eat up what you made before it gets cold.”

“Sure… Oh, but I forgot to ask… Want something to drink?”

“As usual, whatever you’re having.”

He nodded, hurrying to pour themselves some wine before eating. The rest of the evening was only them, spending time with each other the best way they knew. By being themselves, not relying on anything else but them.

Because home was never about a place. It was about the person. It was as simple as that.


End file.
